Save the Last Dance for Me
by panda.musician825
Summary: He found out Itachi was framed. But it was too late. He left to kill Madara and left a lonely Cherry Blossom. Taking her heart with him. Who's in the shadows at the festival? Did Sasuke succeed or will Sakura's heart break further?


Ohai! So this is just something I was thinking about in my head while it was a school night. (After finishing my homework, School work comes first kiddies!) This kinda of explains how my heart misses this one guy who "left" no he graduated. But he's coming back to me. So on with the story.

"_Dance with me." _The voice echoed through the thin crisp air of the night.

Sakura's head snapped up as she looked around the dimly lit grassy lawn. It was that time of year. The Kishiwada festival, a time to celebrate harvest. She couldn't take it anymore. She stared at everyone dancing on the tiled area in the middle of the village.

She watched Sai grab Ino's hips and dip her. She giggled as he stared intently at the deep purple Kimono she wore, as the slit in it revealed her pale toned legs. He pulled her close and kissed her gingerly on the lips.

"_Pfft gay my ass. If he's gay then what is Gai and Lee?" _She thought to herself

She stared into the darkness of the evening. Her green orbs staring intently, looking for something. Still she felt nothing. But she watched as the festival continued. However she felt a swish of wind around her. As if someone was watching her. Waiting for the perfect moment.

More Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of Sasuke. How it had been a year almost since he left. Since he took her heart with him. Plenty of guys had tried to replace him. How could she let another man replace him in her heart, if she had no heart anymore to place him in. He had it. In his grasp. In his possession.

She watched her friends again. Her eyes watered more as she watched Neji, the almost emotionless, pale eyed prodigy hold Tenten from behind and slowly swayed them side to side. Their bodies in rhythm with one another. They became one, the music was the leader, and they were under its control. A small smile formed when the cherry blossom watched her best friend, Naruto hold Hinata by her hips and whispered things into her ears that made her blush while he laughed and kissed her temples gently. Her lavender kimino swaying in the gentle breeze. The strong minded Suna konoichi with her hands on the back of Shikamaru's neck as they swayed back and forth, occasionally he grabbed her hand spun her only to kiss the back of her hand then her shoulder and then her lips. Her black and silver kimono made a tornado around her toned legs as she spun.

She longed for it. Longed for those kisses. Longed for the feeling of Sasuke again. When he left for his revenge he broke them off. Broke off his ties to Konoha. When he found out what Madara had done to Konoha. The village he came to forgive when he came to terms with Itachi before his death, he was angry with revenge again. He was angry hurt confused. Madara attacked the village put everyone in danger. He wanted his revenge when Madara fled. He had to stop him. Sasuke Uchiha didn't even say a word to his Cherry Blossom. He left her, with a letter. With very little explanation. She pulled out the letter from the folds of her soft, light pink and red kimono. Sakura liked to keep the letter near her on special occasions. It made her feel like he was there, celebrating the special moments with her.

_Sakura,_

_I have to leave. Madara needs to be stopped. I'm going to kill the only other Uchiha member. We are all lucky Naruto got one good blow to him and he fled for the time being._ _That dobe is good for something afterall. I won't make you wait for me. I can't it's selfish. I don't know how long it will take. He's the real culprit that took out the entire clan. I don't know if I'll even come back. I will ask you one thing. Save the last dance for me. I love you. _

_Sasuke U._

Tears in her eyes spilled over once more as she read the letter. Not fully comprehending the dancing part. But she didn't have the mind to question and understand it. She clutched the letter and hugged her chest. There the pains were again. It was as if it was there. But, it wasn't at the same time. The pain she felt was the pain of a broken heart.

"_Dance with me." _His voice echoed again.

Sakura swore she was loosing her mind. His voice it was vivid. She looked around. Her eyes scanning the darkness all she heard was the rustling of the leaves the music in the background and the voices of her friends.

Then she saw it. The red eyes in the darkness. They pierced the darkness. She held her breath. Sakura knew those red eyes. Along with the rest of the village she knew those infamous eyes belonged to the notorious Uchiha clan. The eyes stared intently at her coming closer. She couldn't move. It could be Madara for all she knew. But, had that meant Sasuke was dead? She began feeling dizzy. It couldn't be.

She regained some control when the red eyes began to fade away. The sharingan deactivating. It only meant one thing. It wasn't Madara. He wouldn't deactivate the sharingan in from of her. Without realizing it, her body willed itself forward.

Suddenly Sasuke's pale hand reached out from the darkness. She knew it was his from the ring he wore on his middle finger. It was red and had a black Uchiha symbol on it. It was suppose to symbolize them. Symbolize what they had. She gasped and tears flooded down her face and landed on her kimono. He stepped out of the darkness and caught a tear that trailed down her flushed face.

"I told you. I couldn't make you wait. But at least save the last dance for me." He whispered as he pulled her closer.

She cried as hard as she could. For the first time she let out the feelings that he was gone. She let out the joy that sprang forward now that he was back. She let out the feeling she had with him. She thought for a minute. Could this be Madara's gen-jutsu? She drew back, but held onto his hand. Staring intently into his eyes she wanted to know if this was a trick. Was she going to die? But if it was a trick, she felt she at least got the right to hold his hand and die happy.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke?" She stammered.

He knew what she was questioning in her mind. He smirked. She was sharp he had to admit. A tad annoying that she would even question if this was the real him. She shook as his hand reached up and caught her cheek. He tilted her head up and kissed her lips. She blushed at the warm contact and wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't an illusion. It was her Sasuke. He fell for her all over again as he tasted the strawberries on her lips. Sakura rested her head on his masculine chest as he wrapped her in a tight hug. They slowly danced and he twirled her in circles. Dipped her and kissed her again. The wind blew and the music moved them. They swayed as one.

_Save the last dance for me. _


End file.
